A double-decker elevator is known from EP 1 074 503 A2. In the known elevator a first elevator cage and a second elevator are arranged vertically one above the other. In addition, a spindle drive is provided which serves for actuation of the two elevator cages. In a case of actuation, the two elevator cages are moved either towards one another or away from one another.
The double-decker elevator known from EP 1 074 503 A2 can result in the spindle drive having a relatively high level of friction, so that an unfavorable level of efficiency for adjustment of the two elevator cages arises. Specifically, this obliges a correspondingly large dimensioning of the drive for adjustment of the two elevator cages. Moreover, the achievable adjustment speed is relatively low. In addition, there is the problem that in operation the spindle is exposed to environmental influences, especially dust, whereby problems with respect to increased friction are exacerbated. This can also require frequent maintenance and lubrication.